


Delinquent

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Charbee Week, Charlie and Bee are a bit of a bonnie and clyde, F/M, Fanart, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Shattered Glass AU, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: In which Bee is both her getaway car and her boyfriend.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Charbee Week





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week, Day 3: Runaway by Bon Jovi
> 
> Revisitng Shattered Glass!Bumblebee and Charlie AU. It’s always so fun to draw them in this verse. https://youkaiyume-art.tumblr.com/post/187453752345/youkaiyume-yesss-shattered-glass-au-with-a
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
